


Реванш

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: История о том, как Дуалскар получил свои шрамы.





	Реванш

Джунгли забирают одного из команды почти сразу — стоит пиратам только сойти с корабля на землю. Зеленокровный паренек-юнга, для которого эта экспедиция была первой, дотрагивается рукой до яркого цветка, растущего у самой воды. Листья и лепестки растения жирно блестят в свете лун, из чаши соцветия на землю капает густая дурно пахнущая слизь. Юнга вдруг начинает истошно орать, его ладонь за минуту синеет и распухает так, что увеличивается вдвое. Поработиатор, который присоединился к походу по указу Снисхождения, прекращает мучения мальчишки быстро и профессионально — тот даже понять ничего толком не успевает. Но все это кажется Осиротителю плохим знаком — и то, что их экспедиция по поиску повстанцев началась со смерти, и то, что служитель клоунского культа смехубийц даже не спросил его мнения, прежде чем сократить команду на одного тролля.  
— Возиться с ним все равно некому, — поработиатор, словно читая его мысли, нагло скалится, вытирая лезвие топора о штанину. Он прекрасно знает, что Осиротитель не решится возразить. Командир имперского флота просто формальный лидер в этом походе, не более того.

Густые кроны деревьев не пропускают лунный свет, поэтому идти приходится почти в кромешной темноте. Лес вокруг них кипит жизнью: отовсюду слышится шорох, громко поют ночные птицы, в высокой траве слева от тропинки под чьей-то тяжелой лапой трещит сломанный сучок, с листьев и веток капают на головы прохладные капли конденсированной влаги. После того как тролль, замыкающий шеренгу, вдруг коротко вскрикивает и исчезает в зарослях колючего кустарника, они решают зажечь факелы. Осиротитель чертыхается, отмахиваясь от наглых летучих кровопийц. Нужно спешить. Они должны сделать быстрый трехчасовой переход через лес и болото и скрыться в пещерах до восхода солнца. У них достаточно провизии, чтобы продержаться первые несколько дней, а после можно возвращаться за припасами на корабль и разбить полноценный лагерь. Они вооружены до зубов и не раз бывали в серьезных переделках. Но теперь он думает, что они подготовились не так уж хорошо, как казалось вначале. Предводитель восстания со своими ближайшими соратниками, по слухам, скрывается в южных лесах. Поначалу Осиротитель думает, что это ложь или дезинформация, — джунгли изучены и освоены Империей еще хуже, чем ближайшие к Альтернии звездные системы. Это по-настоящему дикие места. Но секретный информатор Императрицы настаивает, что искать нужно здесь. Глядя на то, как испуганно озирается по сторонам его команда, Осиротитель недоумевает, каким образом шайка троллей, ни один из которых не является подготовленным воином, могла выжить в этом месте.

На плечо боцмана, идущего впереди, падает толстый обрывок лианы. Он пытается стряхнуть его, но зеленоватый стебель вдруг оживает и обвивает его шею. Боцман, крепкий парень, который в одиночку мог затянуть якорь на борт, падает на колени. Лицо наливается кровью, пока он тянет за конец лианы, которая затягивает все новые петли и кольца вокруг шеи. Другой конец медленно поднимается над его головой, в неверном свете факела блестят маленькие злые глазки. Змея. В следующую секунду она вонзает зубы в плечо боцмана, и тот, хрипя, заваливается на бок. Первый помощник делает шаг вперед, чтобы помочь, но смехубийца удерживает его.

— Еще не поздно вернуться, — говорит Осиротитель сквозь зубы, скорее, себе, чем всем остальным. Они не пробыли в лесу и получаса и уже успели потерять троих.  
— У нас есть приказ, — поработиатор смотрит на него с вызовом. Осиротитель размышляет о том, что даже без боцмана, самого сильного бойца своей команды, они могли бы справиться с этим прихвостнем Великого Высшекровки. Вот только безумный клоун прав… если он вернется в столицу с пустыми руками, Снисхождение не пощадит его. Бессмысленно сопротивляться. Все, что ему остается делать, — попытаться выжить. Они оставляют затихшего боцмана лежать в высокой траве и продолжают путь.

После полуночи они делают десятиминутный привал, чтобы утолить жажду и перебинтовать стертые в кровь ноги. Тролли молча передают по кругу флягу с водой, поработиатор сидит чуть поодаль и с резким металлическим звуком затачивает лезвие топора. Серая тень вдруг шевелится на темном фоне окружающих деревьев. Спустя секунду уже совсем в другом месте блестят желтые глаза. Тролль. Осиротитель знает, что кто-то наблюдает за ними, знает это с самого начала. Может, в конце концов, информатор Императрицы оказался прав? Морской тролль медленно тянется к винтовке, но когда он в следующий раз смотрит на то место, где видел чужие глаза, там уже пусто.

Они теряют еще двоих, пока доходят до болот. Один валится в глубокую яму, и, судя по раздающимся оттуда воплям и влажным чавкающим звукам, ему уже бесполезно помогать. Исчезновение второго замечают, только когда выходят на освещенную лунами поляну. Поработиатор, ухмыляясь, отпускает шутку про то, что в имперский флот, похоже, набирают одних сосунков. Осиротитель свирепо молчит. Из топи тянет затхлым и сырым духом. Пираты с тоской смотрят в мутную зеленоватую жижу. Кое-где из грязи торчат лохматые от травы кочки. Кто умрет на этот раз? Осиротитель решает, что лучше не задумываться об этом.

Небо на востоке уже начинает розоветь, когда они, вооружившись длинными палками, ступают в холодную воду. Нужно торопиться. Но ступни моментально застревают в густой, как деготь, грязи, каждый шаг дается ценой неимоверных усилий. Первым выдыхается канонир. Он просто останавливается, обреченно глядя, как зеленая вода поднимается до колен, до пояса, до груди. Когда она достигает его шеи, Осиротитель отворачивается. Если он будет стоять на месте, то погибнет сам. Поработиатор бодро шлепает впереди, высокая фигура почти скрывается в густом, удушливом тумане. Осиротитель ускоряет шаг, не обращая внимания на крики и плеск воды за спиной.

До берега добираются втроем — смехубийца, Осиротитель и его лоцман — грязные с головы до ног и абсолютно истощенные. За их спинами раздается тихий всплеск, краем глаза морской тролль улавливает быстрое движение в тумане. Невидимый спутник все еще следует за ними. Почему он не нападает? Впрочем, здешняя природа действует лучше всякого убийцы. Метрах в тридцати впереди из тумана выступает темная громада скалистой горы. Где-то там, по сведениям Следопытов, должны быть пещеры, в которых можно укрыться от беспощадного солнца. Но даже если им удастся пережить день, что делать дальше? О том, чтобы искать повстанцев, теперь не может быть и речи. Нужно зализать раны, восстановить силы и возвращаться к кораблю, чтобы вернуться сюда с армией. Сверху что-то пронзительно жужжит, и лоцман валится на землю лицом вниз. Из основания шеи торчит оперенная стрела. Поработиатор хватает Осиротителя за воротник кителя, заставляя упасть, и они ползут в сторону горы так быстро, как могут. Никто не набрасывается на них, в песок не втыкаются другие стрелы. Как будто их преследователь играет с ними, загоняет в ловушку.

В толще горы и правда оказывается много расщелин и пещер, они забираются в одну из них, настолько огромную, что даже не видно где она заканчивается. С известковых наростов медленно капает вода. Осиротитель бросает мешок на землю, расчехляет винтовку и поворачивается лицом к светлеющему выходу из пещеры. Какая глупая ошибка… К несчастью, он осознает это слишком поздно — тогда, когда получает сильный удар по затылку. В глазах темнеет, пол пещеры подпрыгивает вверх и больно бьет по голове, по шее течет прохладное и липкое. Он с усилием переворачивается на спину, видя, как смехубийца склоняется над ним. Клоун говорит ему что-то, губы кривятся в усмешке, размазанный по лицу белый грим кажется маской смерти. Осиротитель ничего не понимает. Какой в этом смысл? Почему сейчас? Поработиатор терпеливо объясняет. Единственный для него шанс выжить — присоединиться к повстанцам, он понял это еще в джунглях. Завоевать их доверие можно одним способом — убить врага своего врага. Теперь, когда они остались вдвоем и морского тролля не окружают верные соратники, сделать это гораздо проще. Смехубийца поднимает топор. Вдруг из темноты бесшумно выпрыгивает большая белая кошка и приземляется четырьмя лапами прямо на плечи предателя. Хрустят сломанные кости. Осиротитель из последних сил поднимается на ноги и бредет к выходу. Пускай там и солнце, но в этой пещере он точно не доживет до заката.

Когда он выбирается наружу, то видит, что на берегу болота собралось много троллей. Со всех сторон на него смотрят желтые глаза, толпа ощетинилась копьями и мечами. Бежать некуда. Вперед выходит босая маленькая женщина. Темные волосы волнами падают на плечи, на правой ладони крепится какой-то замысловатый механизм, похожий на когти животного разной длины — только из металла, одежда, сшитая из шкуры полосатого зверя, едва прикрывает тело. Слухи бессовестно врали. Слуги Императрицы распространяли информацию о том, что мейтсприт мятежника стара и уродлива. Теперь же Осиротитель невольно заглядывается на дикарку, отмечая и необычный разрез глаз, и сильные крепкие ноги, и красивой формы рога. Кошка, та самая, что напала на поработиатора в пещере, подходит к ней и трется ухом о голое плечо. Одна из двух пастей зверя вся выпачкана в темной крови. Это конец. Осиротитель тянется к поясу, где висит кривой нож, но ножны пусты. От толпы отделяется еще одна фигура — высокая, в плаще. Похоже, перед смертью его удостоят чести увидеть самого Неклейменого. А ведь мятежник совсем не дурак. Хорошо устроился. Снисхождению придется попотеть, чтобы выкурить его из этого райского местечка. Морской тролль ощеривает острые зубы, прикидывая, с какой силой нужно повернуть эту тупорогую голову относительно шеи, чтобы внутри что-нибудь сломалось. Вряд ли у него получится, но стоит хотя бы попытаться — ради своей команды, ради Императрицы. Осиротитель успевает сделать пять шагов и получает удар металлическими когтями по лицу. Окружающий мир заливает фиолетовым. Ослепленный, он падает на землю. Его можно даже не добивать — солнце сделает всю работу. Сознание наконец-то милосердно покидает его.

Он приходит в себя в пещере далеко за полночь. Раны на шее и лице жутко болят, но в остальном он отделался ссадинами и царапинами. В шагах пяти на земле валяется его винтовка. Берег болота пуст, тела лоцмана и смехубийцы куда-то исчезли. Если бы не следы в грязи, можно было бы подумать, что он надышался болотных испарений и вообразил себе все — армию повстанцев, Неклейменого. И ее тоже. Ученицу. Осиротитель хватает палку, и ближайшая к берегу кочка с чмоканьем погружается в воду под его весом.

Он сам не понимает, каким чудом ему удается добраться до океана живым. От слабости заплетаются ноги, предметы двоятся в глазах — в таком состоянии он легкая добыча для любого зверя. Но обратный путь проходит без приключений. Сейчас он повернет за этот камень, и кошмар, наконец, закончится… Корабля нет. На берегу валяется несколько обгорелых досок. Остававшиеся на борту пираты уже, скорее всего, кормят собою рыб. Осиротитель садится на песок и начинает думать. Чтобы добраться до столицы вплавь, уйдет месяца два в лучшем случае. Если по пути его не сожрет кит или морской дракон, что очень вероятно. Но если он все-таки останется в живых, то сможет донести до Императрицы одну важную новость, пусть и с большим опозданием. Похоже, это и был план повстанцев. Они пощадили единственного тролля, который мог стать их посланником…

Осиротитель встает и подходит к воде. С минуту смотрит на свое отражение: лицо прочерчивают две кривые глубокие царапины, левый глаз теперь, похоже, никогда не сможет видеть. Перед тем как нырнуть он оборачивается. Небо над лесом начинает светлеть. Предрассветный ветерок приятно холодит горящие огнем раны. Пускай мятежник пока празднует победу. Несмотря ни на что, он все-таки глупец. Оставил врага в живых, повернулся спиной к телу. Враг не совершит такой ошибки. Он вернется и возьмет реванш, совсем скоро.

Ухмыльнувшись, Осиротитель уходит под воду с головой. Над пляжем всходит солнце.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы-2015


End file.
